Where it all Begins!
by thriving-nights
Summary: UPDATED FIRST CHAPTER! AU LxRaito YAOI Raito escapes into College and comes across an interesting classmate.
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT!: I'm back, the navy issue was a bust because my damn thyroid just isn't good enough apparently. So between work, work, work, ycon, and work I'm gonna start this back up again. I just gotta find my old notes... .**

**SPOILER CHARACTER! **If you haven't read past.. uhh I dunno what chapter it is.. Well okay since the 'BIG THING' with L then don't keep reading! You have been warned!

Oh that and this is Yaoi. Yeah guy x guy. Don't like Don't read.

www DOT deviantart Dot com/deviation/53084848/?qby3Aamicablenemesis+in3Ascraps&qhsort3Atime

If you want to see a quick layout of the dorm and such. It'll help make more sense. Oh and when I say the halls are sadly small I mean it. About 2.5 - 3 feet. . this is based almost entirely on my sister's old dorm room in Boston. Oh and this is on my DA account so hint hint I wouldn't be adverse to you like.. checking it out?

"On With The Show!"

**:o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o:**

"To-Oh University, Where it all Begins!"

The not-so humble sign proclaimed in extravagant gold/yellow lettering. Raito wondered listlessly what exactly was supposed to begin. Hopefully a minutely painful escape. As Yagami Raito drove up the main road and through the pearly white gates to the secondary dorm building he tried to stir up some sort of excitement. I mean this is where the best times in life are supposed to be! Why then, for some reason, did Raito feel nothing but severance?

The noise of two squealing girls who ambled by with their peers shook Raito from his thoughtful trance. Making one last somewhat sharp left the Yagami boy weaseled his way into the closest parking spot. Nearly the moment he opened the door to his car did one thing become apparently obvious: To-Oh Campus is Loud. He knew that there were about 23 hundred new freshmen this year (And by the end about two thirds will have dropped out). And nearly all of them were headed towards the theatre for the Introduction Ceremony. He also knew that in about half an hour he would be expected to present a speech with one other person. The top scorer on the entrance exam traditionally makes a speech to the new class, but apparently he and this Hideki guy tied with perfect scores… The impending speech in front of over 23 hundred people wasn't what preoccupied the student's mind, but instead what his unidentified roommates would be like gripped his attention.

Common sense told him that it was pointless to worry him self over such trivial matters. Once he figured out what kind of people they are he'll deal with it then, mentally fretting would make no difference.

Raito put the car in park and began the not so long task of bringing his belongings into his new residence. Most of it really was clothing and food. He had made sure to have his own mini fridge with his own reserve of food and of course he must have ample clothing now so he didn't have to hassle himself over money when the seasons changed, as they were bound to do so. Fortunately he found his small room on the second of five floors, so it took nearly 15 minutes before all of his boxes were up. That left about 10 more minutes until he needed to actually be in the theatre. Raito didn't feel that he had the patience to stand through the long introduction ceremony and tried to skip out on as much as he could manage.

That and he had to change. At the moment he was sporting a soft blue white beater that had seen far better days and now had small sweat rings after the heavy lifting of his sporting equipment. He also wore a pair of faded but dark (still nearly black) jeans that hung low on his waist. And to top it all off, some dirty grey old converses that were barely holding onto its soles.

Raito couldn't bring himself to really care. The building was empty, and nobody would see him in such a disgusting state. He was going to change anyways, and he would rather get sweaty in this than anything nice. It's what he wore for the long drive so Raito figured he could deal for a while. Looking less then perfect isn't such a bad thing in Raito's mind, but if you ever met the boy you would get a different, superficial, impression. He seemed the nearly perfect, cultured, and pampered rich boy. If anything, a false impression of pedigree is usually assumed. A bred book worm with a silver tongue.

Photography was actually his true passion. Though he hardly ever kept his works handy or in order. What enraptured him was the ability to hold something as intangible as time. It granted Raito with a sense of dictation. A refreshing change from his father's desire to subject him. Instead he was now able to capture moments. Hold them. Control them. Take memories and do with them as he pleased. He was god in that dark room where the only light is an oppressive red. Where he could create or destroy. It was his… sanctuary.

**:o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o:**

Exactly on time Raito hauled his futon from its crumpled position in the trunk to his newly claimed room. Even though he had spent the last twenty minutes going to and from the car and the dorm he never really took a moment to look at his new surroundings. Seeing as how now he didn't have time to look now. He knew he'd have a good four years to learn all the flaws. In little to no rush he changed into a white dress shirt, pale red tie, and a pressed black suit with shiny black shoes.

Sitting in the front row in the reserved seat he realized that he should've started unpacking before coming to the ceremony. He had come assuming that everything was running smoothly and was a bit surprised when he found that he had another forty five minutes before he needed to speak. He maintained his poise but inwardly suffered. The current speaker was preaching with glittering generalities. The still unidentified speaker (He came in after the introduction) sported a horrid lisp and every time an 's' popped up in the speech Raito had forcefully to keep himself from cringing.

It wasn't until mere moments before his introduction did his speech mate appear beside himself. Raito would admit to himself that yeah he was curious about the other student. They both scored beautifully, and just what kind of person would be on par with him? With a casual glance to his left there sat the most interesting individual he'd seen. Clearly his fatigue laden eyes were aware of his surroundings, so the chances of him being considered insane would be fairly low. Yet something about him just seemed to exclude peace and… something else far less, safe. What was this chill-?

"…pre**s**enting new **s**tudent**s**: Yagami Raito and Hideki Ryuuzaki!" The un-named man announced to the extensive audience, nearly spitting on the microphone in the process. His attempts at enthusiasm making him sound more strained than happy. As the two stood to walk to the podium Raito took the moment to allow the other student to pass him. 'Is that honestly his posture?' The Yagami boy wondered as the new arrival, somewhat, stood. He hunched over, and it looked almost painful to Raito. This Hideki deffinately had a way about him. 'Well now is not the time to worry… just get through this speech' Since Raito was announced first he began to speak. A very simple speech with little effort behind it, but as he concluded the audience applauded heartily. Perhaps as a courtesy. Before he even had the chance to recognize the applause Hideki began his speech. Despite his best efforts Raito couldn't help but to stare. There was something. His voice wasn't as crazy, as his appearance suggested. Its mellow tone remained fairly monotonous but that could be chalked up to the dry subject.

'That Hideki man has… something so… alluring about him.'

With a curt bow both of them returned to their seats. Hideki sat with his knees drawn up and his ass hovering over the seat but never touching it. His hand perched on his knees found a comfortable position next to his mouth. 'That would explain his questionable posture…' Raito noted. He had the blackest hair Raito'd ever seen. Not tangled but unkempt. Each strand about as long as Raito's own hand. The pad of his thumb rubbed across and into his mouth seemingly without conscious thought really. Though he had an awkward and very unusual sitting posture, there was no apparent 'hunch' as you would expect. Actually his back had a delicate arch to it. He didn't seem to strain himself any and despite his alertness to his surrounding, the other student looked wonderfully relaxed. His very simple, and well loved, white cotton, long sleeve shirt, lain loosely on his frame hiding his form from others. Raito couldn't determine what kind of shape he was in. But considering how he seems to sit in that position regularly his legs must be wonderfully strong. Said legs were currently clad in jeans… 'Jeans?!' Peeking out from underneath the thick layer of jean were feet. Bare feet. The man has taken off his shoes and was resting with his bare feet on the seat below him. Raito nearly reacted with surprise when he realized that the man next to him wore jeans and a t-shirt to his introduction ceremony ( A/N: a bit of a delayed reaction.. heh). Had he no sense of self image? Though it's foolish to dress for others but a bit of self respect would be called for! Didn't he care how he appeared?

"Like what you see? I do aim to please," came the calm voice. It wasn't loud so as not to draw attention but cut straight through into the Yagami boy. He had been caught. He didn't even know that he had been carefully checking the other out. Years of dealing with far more unsavory characters allowed Raito to maintain some dignity and play it off as though the comment hadn't affected him in the least.

"You are either a mindless rebel or a commendably secure person. I can't seem to decide." Raito replied in a light voice, supplying a reason for profiling the man. And flashing one of his trademark smiles.

"Decide? As though it was your own choice to dictate my character? So you have that ability or even that right?" A small edge laced the statements though if Raito hadn't been as aware of the other, he could have missed it.

"Don't be defensive, please. I meant no harm. The only way I'm going to find out anything is going to be through you, so," Raito gently held out his hand as a token of peace. "I'm Yagami Raito."

"Hideki Ryuuzaki." Ryuuzaki replied, his features nearly unreadable. His grip was not overwhelming strong, but instead strangely loose. Almost as though he was cautious of breaking Raito if too much pressure were applied.

"Sorry about my comment. I was-"

"Just trying to flirt playfully." Hideki replied with almost no change except a gentle swipe of his thumb across his lower lip. Well that wasn't the response that he had expected… No he wasn't!

"I was simply trying to make friendly conversation," Raito replied casually. "Very sorry if I gave the wrong impression," he concluded. 'Did he honestly believe that? Does he just like to fluster people or is it he's that full of himself?'

"Hnn…" Ryuuzaki replied, suddenly the drawling speeches were more interesting than Raito was.

Raito gave a few moments before he shifted his sights back over to the student who graduated up to looking at a few strands of unruly hair that hung in front of his face. What was it about him? It was as though rather than drink in the sights of the world; Raito would just like to stare at this stranger.

**:o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o:**

Feet nearly shuffling with exhaustion, Raito made his way to the secondary dorm building. He was moving slowly. Very slowly. He was in the midst of the throngs of students. Gratefully though none of them attempted to talk to him. They must have either been intimidated or simply didn't care. Not that Raito was lonely enough to notice. Nope. Not at all.

There were still another four hours left for late students to verify their rooms. At about 10 o'clock the floor 'mothers' would be making their rounds to give personal explanations of the rules. Considering the size of each floor and the fact that the secondary dorm had an east and west wing, also five floors (no café in the dorm rooms. Those are located by the south entrance) meant a lot floor 'mothers'.

Hopefully that meant some form of order, though that was more of a wish then an expectation. He had about 13 minutes before the mothers would begin their rounds. Around him he could hear the chatter of students. Some exclamations of joy and music from two doors down filtered through the opened entrance. There was a consistent hum of activity. Everyone's excitement seemed to electrify the air. Naturally the Yagami boy couldn't help but to feel the excitement himself. His heart beating just a bit faster then it was before.

Raito fished out the key to his room to find the door unlocked. He stood for a second and sucked in his breath, here it is. His new roommates were in. Just as he looked up to open the door he noticed a bright pink paper taped right at eye level... How did he miss that?

_Hello Fellow Students!_

_I ran out to get a commemorative Pizza for our cozy little dorm room._

_I'm grabbing a large cheese, a large pepperoni and a 2 liter of Sprite from Mark's Pizzeria!!!!!_

_I'll be back just before 10 because chances are I'm going to get lost._

_If you don't want it please enjoy our company at the least! I wanna know who I am going to spend the next 4 years with over something delicious! Yay!_

_So I have my stuff already in the first room. I don't care who I share with. Please don't touch my stuff!_

_Can't wait to find my way back!!_

_Signed,_

_Shiba Matsuda_

So Shiba is trying to treat his new roommates before he even knows them? I wonder if he's a sociable guy. Or perhaps he's an airhead. I mean running around without even knowing the directions.

With a gentle sigh, his first one all day, the Yagami boy walked into his new home.

"What the hell?!" A head of long black hair nearly screamed from the first room doorway. "There is no way in hell that this is gonna work! Matsuda's a fuckin' idiot is he thinks I'm gonna room with his sorry ass!" The unidentified man continued to rant.

"Hi," Raito interrupted politely, "Don't worry yourself too much. The room assignments are not as final as you might think they are. And please don't scream. Other people live around us now, you need to be considerate." A gentle barely there smile. "I'm Yagami Raito. I've already claimed the other room. And you are?" He continued ever so gently, this man seemed to be somewhat boisterous and he honestly didn't feel like dealing with outbursts all night.

"Oh right, I'm Mikami Teru," Teru replied with wide eyes as their hands met. Juvenile. That's the word that most described him. His temperment was a bit unsteady, and he seemed to be instantly infatuated with Raito. "I-I'm sorry for all the noise-"

"Oh it's nothing, just trying to keep the peace." Raito interjected his smile never faltering.

"Umm, well do you need some help unpacking? We've got lots of time until Matsuda gets back and I suppose I'm all set for now." He offered. Teru's voice was steady but his hands fiddled nervously at his side.

"It's okay. I'm going to get arranged and get ready for classes tomorrow." Raito dismissed the offer softly and gracefully turned to return to his room.

As he passed the bathroom he glanced in and found a not-to-clean blue room. A toothbrush and towel already hung but did nothing to add comfort.

Raito found that his door was already open and without hesitation walked in.

"Oh well this is a lovely surprise," came the now somewhat familiar voice. So Hideki Ryuuzaki is to be his - ? Raito's train of though came to a rather abrupt halt when he realized that Ryuuzaki was not fully clothed as he went about the task of unpacking. He was walking around in black sport netted pants and nothing else. Each time he reached particularly far a small ripple of muscles would appear momentarily. So he was in good shape…

Though his train of thought died he worked on auto-pilot and replied simply, "Indeed." No charming smile. No spite. Just unembellished. Ryuuzaki who didn't even know Raito well detected the difference.

"Do you usually stare at people?" Ryuuzaki questioned, almost as though he were telling the time. He continued to pull out electronic equipment with his back to the Yagami boy. His black mess bobbing every once in a while as silence filled the room.

"Not all that often, no," Raito replied honestly. "I seem to be acting quite unusual today. Must be my nerves," he half lied in an attempt to cover his tracks. Instead of continue the topic he began to inspect the room.

Hideki seemed to have nearly everything unpacked. He claimed the further end of the room, taking the second closet. A small dresser inside the closet that had a jean leg and sock hanging out Raito assumed to hold all his clothing. A thick sweater and winter coat hung above on the rod. Though it was nice out today, seeing the cold weather gear reminded Raito to buy an auto start for his car sometime soon. Rushing out to a frigid car at some god forsaken hour is never fun.

On the opposite wall was the bed. Despite it being Japan Hideki utilized an American bed. But the frame was missing. Just a box spring and a mattress. Two thick blankets were strewn across and a plush home made pillow accompanied them. Between the bed and the corner was a mountain. That's the best word. Mountain of sugar. All sorts. Confectionaries like Italian Pastries had their own section. Processed delights such as pocky and white rabbits inhabited their own mass. Liquefied sugar was found in foreign packages that even Raito couldn't identify. They looked like Capri Sun drinks but the labels were in a language he'd never seen before.

'Is he for real? Surely that can't be for just one person. Perhaps it's just there..' Raito began to wonder. Lithe fingers answered his questions when a canolie (A/N: the most delicious confectionary ever invented!!) was picked from a small white box with an index finger and thumb only. Odly enough holding the sugary delight steadily. Raito watched the pastry's path to being unceremoniously eaten. Crumbs fell from Ryuuzaki's mouth and scattered onto the floor. Currently the odd young man entertained himself with testing the electronic system between the bed and the closet that dominated his side of the room. The set-up included a desktop computer with a muted pad, and custom made tower. Next to that charged a fairly new hp laptop that was currently spurting Arabian music quietly to it's owner. Surrounding the desktop's monitor were two impressive speakers and below the desk was an equally impressive sub woofer. 'So he's a fan of music..' Raito's eyes traveled with each crumb that fell. Each and every one. Silently they piled up on the edge of the desk. Mocking him. Balanced percariously, just at the edge. They seemed so ready to fall to the floor.

Ryuuzaki continued to munch away, with each careless bite more and more of a mess was made. Anger began to simmer in Raito. There was no way he was going to live in filth. No possible way.

Just as noise began to leave Raito's mouth, "Oi, shit head! What are you trying to do?! It's bad enough I gotta – Woah!" Echoed down the halls. Teru's voice interjected with force.

'Seems Matsuda is back already.' Ratio said to himself coldly. 'Joy.'

**!:o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o:!**

I'm taking liberties with Teru's character I know. But I just think of it as taking all the emotions he's bottled up throughout his life and is letting them show. This way he is less psychotic. So it's good news bears all around.

Also I wasn't too sure if I was gonna have yagami and hideki as roomies but then I figured that the fates kinda push those two together anyways so it'd be weird if they weren't. Also it would take a lot longer to get to the meaty stuff if they were separated.

Also I've been trying to put this updated version of chapter one up for ages, but it just wouldn't let me do it Hyuu -.-;;

Enma Ai ! DarkAngelKisses!!, Watanabe Emi!!!, Kathmandu!!!!, Animefanqueen!!!!!

Thanks a million guys! now I'm all stoked!


	2. Chapter 2

**WAIT!**

**I RE-DID CHAPTER 1! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LONGER VERSION GO BACK!! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT AND STUFF!!!**

YAY! CAPS LOCK!

**:o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o:**

Chapter two

_"Oi, shit head! What are you trying to do?! It's bad enough I gotta – Woah!" Echoed down the halls. Teru's voice interjected with force._

_'Seems Matsuda is back already.' Ratio said to himself coldly. 'Joy.'_

Raito stood up, having accomplished nothing but observation since he got to his room, and spoke softly to Ryuuzaki, "Are you going to leave that mess?" Surprisingly he managed to keep his anger from seeping into his voice. He stood facing the door and eyes looking down the hall, rather then watch Ryuuzaki's bare chested form as it moved about it's task.

"Yes, do you intend to eat some of Shiba-san's pizza?" Ryuuzaki asked. He had finished his tinkering and stood, ignoring the crumbs completely. "If we don't get there soon Mikami-san might get into another fight." With that last statement he grabbed the white shirt he was wearing earlier and put it on. Hands in his pockets he shuffled past Raito and out the door.

Ire shot through the Yagami boy. There was still a mess that needed to be taken care of. Soon enough Ryuuzaki was at the corner. The last few seconds before he disappeared, his eyes shifted and locked with Raito's.

They were bold but not aggressive… It was a challenge! Would Raito bump is nose into places they didn't deserve?

With that Raito froze. Someone actually was trying to challenge him! Him of all people! Usually everyone just cowered before his abilities or fell prey to his charm, just as Teru had. HE was

With aggravation he swept up the mess in his hand and dropped it into the waste basket in the bathroom.

As he entered Matsuda and Teru's room he noticed that everyone seemed to be ready and waiting for him. There was low coffee table that barely fit the pizza boxes in the center of the room. Matsuda sat across Teru, and finally Ryuuzaki sat to Matsuda's left in his usual style. The only other space was across from Ryuuzaki.

The room, despite the sterile white walls, seemed very cozy. Almost as though there was one person living in the room. Both Teru and Matsuda's tastes seemed to be similar. Two cheap but appealing dressers sat side by side, clothes hanging out. The beds were both Japanese futons with warm coloured comforters and books at the ends. A small, humble, entertainment center took up the furthest corner, nearer Matsuda's bed. Though it seemed as though Teru and Matsuda conflicted a lot, their room felt so welcoming. More welcoming then any other house he had been to. Unconsciously a genuine, gentle small appeared on Raito's face.

The nice, now far quieter, atmosphere coupled with the promise of food soothed the nerves that had shaken him.

"Sorry for holding you up," Raito began when he realized that nobody had eaten. Obviously they must have been politely waiting.

"We weren't waiting for you," came the uncaring response, "Mikami-san was about to explain why he was shouting minutes ago," Ryuuzaki replied coolly without looking back. Raito quickly understood that Ryuuzaki knew he had failed the challenge. The reason it took him time to get there is because he had cleaned up. Ignoring the fact Raito raised expectant eye to Teru's face, not moving from the doorway.

"Oh well-" He began blushing for the life of him when he met Raito's eyes. Twice in one day he had blown it in front if his new attractive roomie.

"That one was actually my fault," Animatedly Matsuda continued to re-cap, obviously reliving the emotion flung his arms out in front of himself as he spoke. "I got excited and threw the door open. It nearly knocked poor Mimi-chan over."

"Dammnit Matsuda! I told you to never use that name again!" Mimi-chan nearly shouted, but managed to rein over his volume. His anger still sorely apparent. He glanced at Raito's raised eyebrow and blushed once more. His long black hair fell from behind his ear. The contrast of red and black was cute. Not amazing, but cute. Ratio'd have to make him blush more in the future.

"Well just remember to keep the noise down in the future..." Ryuuzaki chimed in as Raito made his way around the table to seat himself. "Mimi-chan." He added almost as an after thought. Teru froze for a moment. So that's how it was. Quickly he claimed himself the first slice of pizza while glaring a painful death at Matsuda.

"Fine!" Teru bit out, his blush never fading. "If I'm Mimi-chan again then I'm taking this Bozu (1)." Anxiously he bit into the gooey deliciousness with a satisfied smirk.

"You can't call me Bozu! Bozu is an honoroific! At least use some part of my name!" Matsuda responded spirited.

"Ma-bozu" Teru responded quietly. He barely opened his mouth. Ma-bozu looked a bit sullen from Teru's harsh label.

"Do you two know each other?" Raito asked rather bluntly. Unnessicary silence got to him sometimes, "If you don't mind me asking."

"I've known this asshole for years now. I moved last year from our town. When I though I had escaped I return to see that he's in the same school, dorm, and then room. Just last week I scoped out this dorm and decided on this room. Sorry about that outburst earlier," Teru supplied another apology. It was apparent that he really wanted to be forgiven. To appease him Raito nodded with a gentle smile.

The Yagami boy looked straight ahead. Sadly, Ryuuzaki was looking at a particularly thick slice of pizza as though memorized by it. Raito was suprised that with his intense mountian o' sugar Ryuuzaki was still able to consume normal food. Soon Matsuda noticed and took the chance, not in the least fazed by Teru's comments anymore.

"Well, I figured I could use my leverage and try to have some fun." Excited once more he clapped his hands together. Ryuuzaki didn't move. "If you want a slice of pizza or a drink you have to offer 5 things about yourself and a name we can call you by."

Immediately Ryuuzaki spoke up, in his hands already resided the prized slice. "Call me L." With that he took a bite.

"Why L? It doesn't associate with you name in any way." Raito asked moments after. He was confused.

"Yes it does but that's beside the point. I don't like Ryuuzaki. Please just use L," He responded. He held the pizza with both hands. His thumb and middle finger at the crust and the other middle finger supporting the end closest to himself. "I came here with an undecided major. I am fluent with Rugby." Another bite and a few chews. Mouth still full he continued, "I play tennis and I hate being interrupted." Here he paused chewing and his heavy gaze stole Raito's attention. He gave a particularly big chew and closed his eyes, savoring the flavors.

"That was only four." Matsuda protested.

"No that was five. He doesn't like to be called Ryuuzaki." Raito supplied.

As he spoke Teru reached out for a second. Before Matsuda could complain he began to speak, "You _can_ call me Teru. I came here to become a teacher. Mathematics. I want to teach high school." Here he glanced at Raito in what he hoped to be a discrete way. Unfortunately everyone's attention was focused on the speaker. This time he managed to fight down a blush and ran his eyes around the room as though he didn't care about anything in the world. "I was born in Osaka though I didn't keep the accent. I love Tekken, despite it being such an old-school game. Call me whatever you want, I don't care anymore. Uhh.." Teru counted on his fingers. One more. "I like to drink." He concluded; at the same time taking his first bite of the new slice.

Now beaming with joy Matsuda took his turn. His plan was actually working and as a bonus Teru hadn't been boisterous!

"Call me Matsu! I'm not the biggest fan of my full name. I love children so I came to be a teacher as well. I want to teach elementary level. My preferred subject being social sciences." Here he poured himself a drink almost spilling the 2 liter with his excitement. "What else… uh."

"Can we call you susu-kun?" L questioned quietly. His attention was once again focused on his next slice, while his left hand idly fidgeted with his pants.

Here Raito gave a silent snicker at the look on Matsuda's face. He was socked silent. Mouth open and everything, "I think that's a perfect name, ne Susu-kun?" Raito chimed in merrily.

"I- uhh." He still couldn't seem to recover. Without the ability to defend himself he looked to Teru. Currently he was chocking on his last bite as tears came to his eyes. Susu was far better than anything he could've come up with! Before the silence stretched for too long Raito grinned at the silent host and grabbed himself some pizza.

"I'm Yagami Raito. I don't care what name you come up with honestly," Here he paused and looked up. Unexpectedly L was looking at him over his knees. "Please I do ask not to use my last name though," L was still watching. "I'm not a big fan of my family," L's eyes were not black, his intelligence changeing the hue. It was more of an idle deep blue. "I came to To-Oh to break into the scientific fields," Those deep eyes bore into him. "My plan is to get a job out of Japan," Each moment caused Raito's heart to pound. "I'm here on a scholarship," Did he just lick his lips? "Lastly my passion lies in photography," He saw a glint that time.

Abruptly L reached across the table and Raito gave into the unexpected tug around his neck.

L and Raito then shared their first abrupt kiss. Wide eyed and driven in front of and over their roommates and pizza.

'...warm...'

**:o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o:**

**(1)**Bozu is the honorific for kid/squirt/sport. It honorific itself isn't an insuling one. It's just Teru refused to even use his name in it -.- which is just downright cold and insulting. Then when pushed, he used the least bit of his name as he could. He was kinda upset o.o;;

Hah! L... Quite unfair and bold, ne? I'm crazy enough to think it fits. Are you?

**FEED BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Yay:o.o: BTW I'm crazy hypped out on sugar right now!! Two Rockstars can do that to me:o.o:

:o.o: Bounces off wall and collapses :o.o:


End file.
